Brother Love
by ninjaflautist
Summary: Ponyboy is in love with both of his brothers. But will they accept his feelings. Rated M for Lemon and Swearing (Darrel x Soda x Pony)
1. Chapter 1

**Brother Love Chapter 1**

(Ponyboy's POV)

No doubt about it. I knew it myself. I'm gay. It's because I hang out with a lot of guys. Soda, Darry, Dally, Johnny, etc. All the greasers knew I was gay because they were, too. Johnny and Dally have been going out for two months. Two-Bit and Steve kissed yesterday and started going out today. Now Darry, Soda, and I were the only ones left. But hell I found myself crazy to fall in love with my own brothers. But yet I did. Both Darry and Soda. I couldn't believe it myself. But I had to accept the fact it was true. Now hell they won't love me back even though they are gay. Well they love me as a brother. Not as in romantic love. But today changed all that.

I walked on our porch and turn the knob of our door. School was pretty good except for the fact that I got a B on my quiz today since I've been thinking about my love for my brothers. As I opened the door and stepped in, I stopped instantly, eyes glued on the image on the couch. Let's just say, Who in the world will come home from school and find their two older brothers making out on the couch?! I ain't kidding! Darry and Soda were kissing on the couch right now. I didn't feel awkward, I felt jealous, left out, ignored. I wanted to be apart of that.

Darry and Soda's moaning grew louder and louder and I was getting more and more jealous, so I broke the silence, "Umm guys?!"

They stopped making out, which made me feel a little better, and sprung away from each other.

"Shit!" I heard Darry curse under his breath.

We remained silent until I broke it, "So when were you guys gonna tell me about this?"

Soda says, "Uhh..."

Soda kept looking for the right word to say, until Darry sighed, "Never."

I drop my jaw, "What?"

Soda yells, "Darry!"

Darry responds, "He has to know sometime!"

"But Pony's only 14!"

"But he's family!"

"Why would he want to know that his two older brothers are in a relationship?!"

"We can't lie to our family!"

As they continue to fight, I figured out my answer. Sure they're in love with each other even if they're brothers. I'm happy for them, but it doesn't solve my problem. When Darry said I was family is what hurt me so much. They only want each other. I bet they don't want me in as well. I really am only a brother to them. I clenched my fist in jealousy and pain. I can't take this pain anymore!

I scream, "Alright just STOP!"

I started breathing heavily and my older brothers stopped arguing and kept on staring at me. Tears started forming in my eyes.

"Pony..." Darry and Soda say simultaneously.

I sigh deeply, getting ready to tell them the truth about me, "I'm okay with you guys dating okay?! I am, I swear! I just..."

At this point I was crying. I threw my face in my palm and sobbed.

I didn't look up but I heard Darry reply, "Pony, you don't have to hide that you're not okay with me and So-"

I cut him off by looking up and screaming, "I SAID I'M OKAY WITH IT!"

Both guys looked at me in shock.

I continue, "Look, I don't mind you two going out and all, but the only main reason why I'm upset is 'cause...you..."

I wiped more tears streaming from my eyes and continue, "You guys only think of me as a brother!"

They were completely perplexed so they just replied, "What?"

I continue, "You guys know that I'm gay. But I'm gay in a different way!"

Soda asks, "What do you mean, Pony-"

"I'm in love with both of my older brothers! But you guys are only in love with each other...you only think of me as the younger brother and..."

I was crying again. Darry and Soda could finish the sentence.

I said between sobs, "Darry...Soda...you don't have to feel the same as m-"

I was cut off when I felt a strong grip on my left forearm pull me in. I fell onto the couch in between my two older brothers and Darry finally let go of me. I stared up in shock at the two of them. Darry and Soda both look down at me with the same serious look. I started to react but Darry held me down and stopped up my lips with his own. My eyes wide as Darry hungrily kisses me. It took me a while to register, close my eyes, and kiss him back. He dragged his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gave him access. He forcefully thrust his tongue into me and I moaned loudly into his mouth. He smirked and I growled, thrusting my tongue with the same amount of force. Our tongues danced together as we continued making out. Realizing air was a problem, I broke the kiss and stared at Darry with shock while he smirked down at me. Giving me no time to think about what's going on, Soda leaned in for a kiss just as passionate. My eyes widen in response as he kisses me forcefully, but slowly they close and I kiss my movie star looking brother back. Like Darry, Soda dragged his tongue along my bottom, lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and he instantly forced his tongue in my mouth. I moaned louder than I did when Darry kissed me. Soda smirked in victory and I growled. I thrust my tongue into his mouth with greater force and he moaned really loudly. Victory is mine. Air was soon a problem and Soda broke the kiss. I stare at both my brothers in shock and they just smile down at me. What the hell is going on?

I stutter, "Guys? Why did y-"

Soda cuts me off, "Who said we only thought of you as a brother?"

I was wallowed in more confusion and asked, "What?"

Darry answered, "We wanted to do a threesome with all three of us, since both Soda and I are in love with you more than a brother. But we were afraid you weren't uncomfortable about dating your own brothers, so we never asked."

I finally collected what was going on and sighed, "Guys..."

Soda kissed my forehead before replying, "But now that we realize you feel the same as us, I think a threesome is actually possible for us.

I did nothing but smile. I couldn't believe something like this would happen. I'm finally going out with the two people I fell in love with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brother Love Chapter 2**

(Third POV)

The three brothers sat next to each other on the couch, eyes glued on the TV screen as Mickey Mouse was playing while they munched on some potato chips. Suddenly one thought came into Darry's mind.

"Soda, Pony," he said staring at both of his lovers.

"Yeah?" they said simultaneously as they look at their oldest lover.

"What do you think would happen if the others found out that we're doing a threesome?"

Pony and Soda's eyes wide in realization.

Pony only responds with, "Uhh..."

Soda says in a raspy voice so no one would hear, "Let's just shut up about it around them."

"Yeah there ain't a point in doin' that, Soda," a older and New York accented voice says, coming from outside. The door of the Curtis' open. It was usually always unlocked, so anyone could come in, but only the greasers and other gangs come in. As it opens, it reveals Dallas, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Steve.

The three brothers eyes widen, realizing their secret was no longer really a secret.

"Shit," Soda whispered under his breath.

The other four greasers smirk at them, urging the threesome to admit the truth.

Silence until Johnny broke it, "C'mon guys, admit it."

Pony stutters, "We uhhh umm.."

Soda says plainly, "Yes, we're a threesome."

Darry and Pony snap their heads at Soda in disbelief.

Darry snapped, "Soda!"

Pony added, "Whatever happened to shut up about it?!"

Soda yelled, "They technically already figured it out!"

The three lovers started an argument, with overlapping voices of anger and noise. The other four greasers were getting annoyed, especially Dally.

"Alright! Shut the hell up!" Dally screams, silencing the house. Everyone points their eyes at the toughest greaser.

Dally continues, "It's cool Curtis'!"

The three Curtis' look at Dally in question, asking, "Say what?"

"We're all gay and we all know that. And we don't mind it, since we all like guys. I'm dating Johnny," he says, kissing Johnny's forehead before continuing, "and Two-Bit and Steve are in love. So it's cool!"

The three brothers eyes widen in surprise. They really didn't expect this but hell were they happy.

Soda responds, "Thanks, guys."

The others nod their head and Dally brought something up, "We're all gonna borrow a room tonight here. Is that okay?"

Pony says in confusion as his brothers both wonder the same thing, "Sure but why?"

Dally smirks at the confused threesome and says, "You'll see."

Two-Bit and Steve walk to find a room of their own and Johnny and Dally walk hand in hand to do the same.

The threesome shake away what Dally had said and just continue watching Mickey Mouse.

* * *

Sorry if it's short, just can't think of anything. Writing the lemon in Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, change in plans. I'm not going to write the lemon in Chapter 3. Sorry just thought of ways to add more drama


End file.
